The Music Of Chaos
by Kobold101
Summary: A mysterious unicorn appears outside of Ponyville. And he brings along nothing but despair.


Directly outside of Ponyville stood a unicorn colt. Everything about him was pure black. His mane, his coat, his saddlebag, his irises, even his Cutie Mark matched his coat perfectly, giving him the appearance of a Blank-Flank. But none of this was the strangest.

The strangest was he seemed to emit a black smoke.

He began to walk toward Ponyville.

_I'm not a fan of puppeteers_

_But I've a nagging fear_

_Someone else is pulling all the strings_

When he arrived in town, the first thing he spotted was a mare, her daughter who was carrying a balloon, and a stallion. The stallion was staring angrily at the foal's balloon. The black unicorn could feel the his anger and its cause.

The stallion was jealous.

Jealous of the young filly's happiness.

The unicorn trotted over to the foal, pulled out a needle with his telekinesis from his saddlebag, and popped her balloon. He then placed the needle into the stallion mouth, who was grinning at the display.

The foal began to cry hysterically. Her mother turned around to see the needle in the stallion's mouth. She came over to him and started yelling. He yelled in return.

Nopony noticed the black unicorn as he waltzed away, smirking

_Something terrible is going down_

_Through the entire town_

_Wreaking anarchy and all it brings_

Walking a short ways, the black unicorn came across a colt. He knew what this colt was.

A lover.

His marefriend would be coming along anytime soon.

The black unicorn pulled out some lipstick and a small spray bottle. He put two lines of the lipstick on his hoof, placed it on his neck, and sprayed it with the bottle, giving the illusion of a kiss on the neck.

A few seconds later, the colt's marefriend came by and greeted him. She noticed the lipstick and immediately jumped to the conclusion that he was cheating on her. She questioned him about this and he denied her claims. They got into a big argument which resulted in them breaking up.

The unicorn was still unnoticed.

_I can't stand idly, no,_

_I can't move at all._

_I curse the name,_

_The one behind it all._

Near the center of the town was a young mare and her mother having a conversation. The black unicorn could feel that the mare was getting annoyed by her mother. He produced a cigarette from his saddlebag, lit it up, and inserted it into the mare's mouth.

The mother's head was turned during this, and when she turned back, she saw what her child was doing. She plucked the cigarette out of her child's mouth, and began to give her an extremely long lecture on why cigarettes are bad.

When she was over, she grounded her child. Yelling and screaming shortly followed.

How is he not being seen?

_Discord, I'm howling at the moon_

_And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon._

_Discord, what ever did we do?_

_To make you take out world away?_

The black unicorn saw a guitarist, currently strumming and panhandling. Another colt was standing in front of him, listening to his strumming. The unicorn could feel what he really thought about music.

He snuck up on him and whispered something unheard to anypony else. He quickly paced away when the colt turned around. He turned back to the guitarist and asked if he could try something. The guitarist agreed, lent him the guitar...

And the colt began to smash the guitar against the ground. The guitarist attempted to wrestle his guitar back from the colt, but not before he could destroy it beyond repair.

The two got into a fight, one yelling that he should pay for the broken guitar, and the other suggesting he should stop playing.

The black unicorn walked away, continuing towards his next victim.

_Discord, are we your prey alone?_

_Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne._

_Discord, we won't take it anymore._

_So take your tyranny away!_

A stallion was staring at a tree with a look of disdain. The black unicorn could feel his hatred for anything natural.

The black unicorn took an axe out of his bag and chopped the tree down. He then dropped the axe in front of the stallion, who had an evil smile on his face. Moments later, the local authorities were alerted of the act of vandalism, and arrested the stallion with the axe located at the scene of the crime.

He was sentenced to two years in prison.

The black unicorn walked away without consequence.

_I'm fine with changing status quo,_

_But not in letting go._

_Now the world is being torn apart._

The black unicorn spotted a happily married couple having a stroll around town. He could feel the depression of the married colt. He was just laid off at his job and replaced with a magical contraption.

He grabbed a small liquor flask from out of his saddlebags and placed it in his pocket. The colt's wife spotted the flask and assumed that he had started drinking again, even after he promised he'd stop. She pulled the flask out and asked him what it was doing there. He denied knowing it was there, to which she thought he was lying.

After a lengthy argument, she filed for divorce.

The black unicorn just trotted off, smirking.

_A terrible catastrophe,_

_Played by your symphony,_

_What a terrifying work of art._

The black unicorn decided to get...dirty with his works.

He came across the local Colthic church, and walked on in. It was your typical church, tall ceiling, rows of wooden pews, giant cross in the front. Nopony was around, just the maid, cleaning up after the service earlier. To the far right was the preist's quarters. He walked into the open door.

It was just a standard bedroom, nightstand with a lamp, queen bed. The black unicorn pulled out a bag of what would be best be described as pubic hair, a small bottle of thick, sticky, white fluid, and the latest issue of PlayPony magazine. He put the hair and the fluid underneath the bed's blanket and the magazine on the nightstand. He waltzed right back outside.

He was outside of the church when the maid screamed, discovering the heinous acts of the priest. Soon after, he was excommunicated.

The black unicorn just smirked again when he heard the scream.

_I can't stand idly, no_

_I can't move at all_

_I curse the name_

_The one behind it all_

Sugarcube Corner was his next destination. He walked inside to find the pink mare they call Pinkie Pie absorbed in cooking something up.

The black unicorn didn't care what she was cooking up.

Only what he had planned.

Out of his back came two objects: a book and a knife.

The book was titled "How To Serve Ponies"

The knife was blood-stained.

The black unicorn walked out of the establishment soon before the proprietors, Mr. And Mrs. Cake arrived after grocery shopping. They saw the book...

And immediately screamed in terror, calling the local athourities. They came soon after and arrested Pinkie for murder.

The black unicorn cackled a little bit.

_Discord, I'm howling at the moon._

_And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon._

_Discord, whatever did we do,_

_To make you take our world away?_

He began to walk around town to admire his handiwork.

The balloon popping stallion and the music hater were still in their fights.

The cheating colt and the divorcee were sharing a drink at the local bar, along with the ex-priest.

The smoker had run away from home.

The tree-chopper shared a cell with Pinkie Pie, who had just pulled out a shiv from nowhere with a sadistic smile of glee on her face.

He began to leave town, and when he was at the outskirts, he turned around and took in a deep breathe.

He exhaled, knowing that his job was done right.

The black unicorn dissolved into a black smoke, which then was absorbed into the ground. Before he disappeared, he had but one thought on his mind.

Ah, the Music of Chaos.

_Discord, are we your prey alone?_

_Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne_

_Discord, we won't take it anymore,_

_So take your tyranny away!_

* * *

><p><em>We all feel the urge to be malevolent.<em>

_It is when we act upon these things that discord is created_

_And chaos reigns._

_Music: Discord Remix by The Living Tombstone_

_Inspired by: Eurobeat Brony-Discord by Umby_


End file.
